Cerita Soal Anak Saya
by noburanger
Summary: Obrolan enam bapak-bapak soal anak mereka di atas kapal pesiar. Alay, seriusan. AKAKAKAK


**Cerita Soal Anak Saya**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_a/n: Ini tuh modifikasi dari jokes yang pernah diceritakan teman saya dulu, dari China. Entah lelucon ini ada atau nggak di Indo, gak murni ide saya, jangan dituntut ya :3 Saya lagi sakau jadi nulis beginian ahuhu /dilempar/_

_-Nobu-_

_._

_._

Ada enam orang lelaki paruh baya tengah duduk melingkar di sebuah kapal pesiar mewah. Keenamnya adalah pemenang hadiah dari gosok-gosok botol Prutang, sebenarnya bukan kebetulan juga yang memenangkannya adalah enam bapak-bapak yang sudah keriput, ada banyak faktor yang melatarbelakangi mereka memenangkan liburan gratis nan mewah bin eksklusif ini.

"Anda dapet undian itu gimana caranya?" tanya si bapak berambut biru tua.

"Kebetulan aja, saya baca di ramalan Oha Asa kalo benda keberuntungan saya waktu itu minuman Prutang, kepo dikit, gosokin botolnya dan ternyata saya emang beruntung, hmph," si bapak berambut hijau itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan undian.

"Oh gitu, kalau anda gimana?" tanya si bapak yang tadi.

Kali ini seorang bapak berambut pirang bak bredpit kejepit pun menjawab, "Sebenernya itu saya dapet waktu dikasih konsumsi beres rapat di kantor, faktor kepo juga, tak gosok-gosok eh dapet,"

"Kalau saya sih kebetulan mungut gak sengaja di jalan," bapak bermata dan berambut ungu janda menjawab. "Situ sendiri, gimana?"

"Dapet hadiah pas beli pulsa modem di supermarket, di botolnya ada hadiah juga ternyata," si bapak biru tua garuk-garuk, "sebenernya saya males liburan ke pantai gini, makin keling aja ini bawaannya,"

"Kalau saya sih udah sering," celetuk pria lain yang kali ini rambutnya berwarna merah. Dia duduk sembari melipat kakinya di atas kursi, "kebetulan saya punya pulau pribadi, jet pribadi, kapal pesiar, ah banyak deh,"

"Terus kenapa bapak mau-mau aja liburan gratisan gini?" baru sadar, si bapak ini capres tahun depan, batin bapak-bapak berambut pirang tadi.

"Pengen aja ngerasain dapet undian itu gimana, jadi saya beli berkardus-kardus Prutang dan saya suruh pelayan di rumah saya untuk menggosoknya. Setelah masuk botol yang ke343825628 akhirnya dapet juga,"

Bapak-bapak yang lain mangap dan megap-megap.

"Saya baru kali ini naik kapal pesiar," ungkap si bapak yang berambut biru muda jujur. "Ini juga anak saya yang dapet, dikasih saya,"

"Duh, baiknya anak bapak," puji bapak bredpit gadungan.

"Terimakasih, dia memang rendah hati," si bapak itu tersenyum.

"Anak saya juga pak," celetuk bapak biru tua, "Ini rahasia, tapi saya mau bangga aja haha. Anak saya ini ya pak, dia kerja jadi polisi, setelah berhasil membongkar gembong kejahatan penculikan pembantunya presiden amerika dia naik pangkat jadi anggot FBI,"

"Wah hebat…" puji bapak ungu.

"Bukan itu aja pak, meskipun dia udah jadi anggota FBI dia tetap sopan sama orangtua. Terus ya pak, pas bulan januari kemaren, orang yang dia suka tuh kan ulangtahun ya, dia bela-belain cuti kerja terus terbang kesini cuma buat ngasih kado mobil mahal selusin, tapi gak diterima cintanya," ujar si bapak itu bangga.

"Terus reaksi gebetan anak bapak gimana tuh?"

"Katanya sih, nggak diterima pak,"

"Wah kasihan …" ucap bapak ungu prihatin. "Mirip kasus anak saya pak, kalo bapak-bapak ini pecinta kuliner pasti kenal sama anak saya. Dia ini patisserie ternama, sekarang sudah sampai eropa malah. Pas gebetannya ulangtahun dia bikin kue tujuh tingkat dan hiasannya pake berlian, lilinnya aja segede obor olimpiade pak, tapi belom diterima cintanya pak," bapak-bapak disana lantas berpikir, 'pantes situ badannya subur'

"Anak bapak sih masih belum ada apa-apanya, perjuangan cinta anak saya jauh lebih sulit pak. Anak saya ini seorang pilot pak, tapi sekarang jadi punya maskapai penerbangan sendiri, namanya gak bakal saya sebut takutnya jadi sombong. Haha. Nah dia kemarin pulang dari amerika dan kasih kado pesawat jet pribadi buat kecengannya, tapi gagal," bapak bredpit bersedih.

"Anak saya …" bapak dengan rambut berwarna hijau itu memulai pembicaraan namun lekas menutup mulutnya kembali. "Saya sebenarnya gak mau cerita tapi, ya udah deh. Anak saya ini dokter bedah professional, udah terkenal bangetlah, dia juga sering diundang di acara kayak Dokter Oji gitu, tapi soal cinta beda lagi. Dia udah beli satu apartemen mewah buat calon pacarnya itu tapi yah … seperti yang anak-anak bapak alami, belum jodohnya,"

"Cerita kalian gak bikin saya heran. Hah," si bapak berambut merah yang kali ini berbicara. "Anak saya ini ganteng cuman agak kurang tinggi dikit,"

"Pendek maksudnya?" celetuk bapak yang rambutnya biru, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pisau melayang.

"Sori itu kepleset," dia ketawa kripi. "Biar gitu dia tajir sekali. yah, bagi keluarga kami kaya raya itu sebuah tradisi. Dia ini pengusaha yang sangat sukses, udah bisa ngedanain partai ayahnya juga. Kemarin pas gebetannya ulanthaun dia kasih dua buah perusahaan TV kami sama anak itu, tapi ditolak dong. Bener-bener deh,"

Kelima bapak itu mengembuskan nafas sedih, namun si bapak yang berambut biru muda hanya mengulum senyum.

"Eh bapak kok gak cerita? Anak bapak gimana?"

"Anak saya sih … biasa aja. Saya curiga dia _gay_ tapi—"

"Hah? Ya ampun kok ngeri sih pak?!" jerit si bapak pirang histeris. Bapak-bapak yang lain pun ikut merinding.

"Iya, tapi biar gimana dia tetap anak saya dan saya sayang sekali sama dia. Begitu pun lima pria yang dari dulu ingin sekali jadi pacarnya. Ketika anak saya ulangtahun, Daiki-kun datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika dan tiba-tiba saja memarkir selusin mobil depan rumah sederhana kami. Lalu, Atsushi-kun juga tiba-tiba saja datang membawa kue tart yang tinggi sekali bahkan melebihi tinggi rumah kami, beberapa saat kemudian Ryouta-kun membuat tulisan "I love you" di angkasa dengan sebuah pesawat jet yang eh ternyata itu hadiah buat anak saya juga hehe. Terus Shintarou-kun memberikan surat kepemilikan apartemen dan akhirnya Seijuurou-kun memberikan surat kepemilikan perusahaan bipiip channel dan piibib channel, sumpah saya kaget haha,"

"DAIKI?" si bapak yang berkulit hitam itu berteriak.

"ATSUSHI?" diikuti oleh bapak ungu.

"RYOUTA?" kali ini bapak yang mirip artis yang berteriak.

"S-S-SHINTAROU?" bapak yang berambut hijau ini memang selalu serba gagap sepertinya.

"SEIJUUROU?" ada pisau mengacung.

"Eh? Bapak-bapak kenal? Nama anak saya Kuroko Tetsuya, padahal dia Cuma guru TK,"

"KECENGAN ANAK GUE ITUUUU! BERARTI ANAK GUE HOMO JUGAAAK," kalimat ini adalah intisari atau garis besar atau ide pokok dari kehisterisan bapak-bapak pelangi yang masih berayar membelah samudera lewat undian Prutang.

* * *

Tamat. Alay? Biar. :B


End file.
